<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"No, come back!" - cazzie by luversd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911687">"No, come back!" - cazzie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd'>luversd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Atypical (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, High School, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Izzie spend their free period chatting and making out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey Gardner/Izzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"No, come back!" - cazzie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Update 3/3 of the day! <br/>It's short, it's sweet, it's Cazzie. <br/>All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Clayton Prep student lounge room was unusually devoid of students when Casey and Izzie entered the space during their free period. Some of their classmates were just milling about while others had their game faces on and used the hour to study.</p><p>The couple fell under the first category and they skipped the desks and settled on the couch instead.</p><p>'My mom is insufferable,' Casey groaned as her head rested on the back of the furniture.</p><p>Izzie gazed at her girlfriend with a soft smile. 'What did she do? Did she meddle?' She guessed. 'She meddled again, didn't she?'</p><p>A laugh escaped her lips at Casey's pout when she accurately guessed the problem and subsequently spoiled the fun of her girlfriend's dramatic rant.</p><p>'Yes, she meddled. In my life this time,' the athlete stated disbelievingly, as if Elsa's meddling only crossed the line when she was the victim. 'She went to coach Crowley behind my back to discuss my new diet.'</p><p>'She probably did it because she cares about you and wants to support you,' Izzie pointed out. Deep down underneath the snarky comments and bad attitude, Izzie knew her girlfriend appreciated her mother's efforts to support her. She ran her fingers through the short, brown curls and smirked. 'You know you're not that different from her than you'd like to claim. You also care deeply about your friends and family, and you'll do anything to help them.'</p><p>'Did you just say I'm like Elsa?' Casey asked, taking full offence. 'What did I do to you to deserve this bullying?' She wondered as she stood up and pulled away.</p><p>Izzie laughed at her antics. 'No, come back,' she said, pulling the other girl back to her by their intertwined fingers.</p><p>Casey looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Give me one good reason.'</p><p>'I'll kiss it better?'</p><p>She considered the answer for a half second before sitting back down on the couch. 'I'm sold.'</p><p>Her girlfriend chuckled. 'You're so easy.'</p><p>She smirked at her. 'Well, someone has to be, otherwise this relationship would be impossible to navigate.'</p><p>Izzie narrowed her eyes. 'Are you saying I'm difficult?' She watched her lover with concealed amusement, wondering how she was going to redeem herself.</p><p>'I'm saying you're a web of mysteries,' Casey articulated carefully. 'Your life is made up of events that are all interconnected with each other and as time goes on, you add new threads to your web. Spider webs are also strong like you, so no, you're not difficult, you're... elaborate.'</p><p>The other athlete raised an eyebrow. 'Nise save. I liked the analogy except for the part where you called me a spider web because that's kind of gross.'</p><p>'Thank God, I wasn't sure where I was going with it,' Casey admitted. 'Did you like it enough to give me a kiss?'</p><p>Izzie laughed. 'I suppose,' she teased.</p><p>Casey wiggled her eyebrows. 'That's already two that you owe me. Pay up, lady.'</p><p>'Happily.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Drop a comment or a kudos, and come say hi on Tumblr @luversd!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>